


No Minimum Height Requirement

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But he can still be clueless, College Internship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jon Snow knows something, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Walt Disney World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon Snow discovers his crush from high school, Sansa Stark, is interning at Walt Disney World this summer with him.  She is definite princess material.  Could she possibly ever see him as her prince?





	1. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> So...when you're busy planning a Disney vacation but obsessed with Jonsa, this is the kind of stuff you decide to write about, I guess. 
> 
> Couple of notes-I'm going with the height of the actors for the characters, not canon here. Sophie- 5'9", Kit- 5'8", Jack Gleeson- 5'7" according to google. But height only plays a small role here (bad pun). I just liked the title. And I have no idea how the college internships at Disney work. I just know they exist.

Jon Snow blindly accepted the policy and procedure handbook from the guy handing them out in the large classroom filled with this summer’s interns and tried to pick his jaw back up off the floor. His brain was still trying to process what his eyes had just seen. Sansa Stark was here. The most beautiful girl from high school was here, at Walt Disney World in Florida, and going to be an intern there all summer just like him. _Why are the gods so cruel?_

Oh, she was gorgeous…even more gorgeous than she’d been in high school. _Long, red hair and lovely blue eyes that haunted me day and night_.

He’d been a year ahead of her in school and he’d went away for college. He’d just finished his third year and was getting closer to his Culinary Arts degree while his best friend, Sam, was working on his Hospitality and Hotel Management degree. They had some plans…dreams really. They’d talked about opening a place together some day. Then, Jon would point out how difficult it was for new restaurants to survive their first year and that’s when Sam would start singing ‘When You Wish Upon a Star’ and Jon would throw things at him before slamming the door to his bedroom and plugging his fingers in his ears.

Anyhow, Sam had talked a rather reluctant Jon into joining him for this internship at the Happiest Place on Earth saying it would look good on their résumé as they started to get their feet wet in the industry. _Dream big, Princess_.

And now Sansa was here. He’d not seen her in nearly three years.

_Roughly 1,100 days if I had to guess. You’re supposed to have forgotten her and you’re keeping count? That’s just sad, Jon. I was simply exercising my mind with some simple math…_

He’d admired her from afar (okay, maybe obsessed over her a bit) for three years of high school and she’d said a total of 10 words to him during that time.

 _‘Could I borrow your ruler?’_ once when they’d had study hall together.

 _‘Thank you, Jon,’_ that time she’d dropped her books outside of French class and he’d helped her pick them up.

 _‘I’m sorry!’_ when she’d stepped on his heel running laps in the gym. She had long legs and was as fast as many of the guys.

And what had he managed to say in return? A mumbled _‘Sure’_ , a muttered _‘You’re welcome’_ while his eyes had stayed glued to the floor and a grunt to her apology in gym class.

She was sitting towards the front of the room. She’d not noticed him yet. _Why would she notice me anyway?_ There was some blond guy sitting next to her, occasionally leaning in to whisper stuff in her ear. _Probably her boyfriend_ , Jon thought sourly. _Snap out of it, Snow! You’re not the loser loner you were back in high school anymore. You’ve had a couple_ _of girlfriends since your days of crushing on Sansa Stark. Yes, but weren’t they both redheads? So! A guy can have a preference, can’t he?_

But as he observed them (and Jon Snow was an expert when it came to observing people, especially when that someone was Sansa Stark), he thought the boyfriend label might not apply. The guy was chatting to her, trying to impress her. She was having none of it. She shifted ever so slightly in her seat…away from him. She tilted her head just a touch to discourage the intimacy of whispering, to keep his fat, wormy lips away from her ear. The class instructors had returned to the front of the class to begin talking to the new Cast Members and Jon noticed the way Sansa stiffened when the guy kept trying to talk to her. _Not her boyfriend,_ Jon decided and was surprised her felt such hope. _Must be too_ _much pixie dust in here._

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa took the handbook and tried to suppress a grimace as Joffrey leaned in once more to make another snarky remark.

“Did you see that douchbag’s name tag? Woody. What kind of guy has a name like Woody?”

Joffrey thought he was funny. Sansa thought he was just annoying. _If there was an eighth dwarf named after Joffrey, what would their name be? Obnoxious? Nettlesome?_ _Irritating?_ “There’s nothing wrong with his name… _Joffrey_ ,” as she wondered yet again what she’d done to deserve this. _Why does he have to be here, too?_

She’d been so excited to be accepted as an intern here this summer. She loved Disney…everything Disney. She loved Mickey, Minnie and the whole gang. She loved the movies. She adored the princesses. She’d enjoyed coming to the theme parks the couple of times her parents had brought them all as kids. When she’d been asked to write a biography about a famous 20th Century American in history class her senior year, she’d chosen Walter Elias Disney as her subject…and got an A. The internship related to her major in Business Management but she would’ve jumped at the chance to do the internship whatever her major was.

But now Joffrey Baratheon was here, too. Of all the people that attended her college, why him? _For the love of Lady, the Tramp and all 101 Dalmatians…why would he come here?_ _He doesn’t strike me as the customer service type…at all. I can’t imagine him liking children much either_. He said his uncle had suggested it to help his ‘people skills’ and his mom had made some phone calls. _What people skills?_ But the mystery of why Joffrey would be here working this summer was shoved aside when Sansa heard what the female instructor was talking about now.

“So, you’ll be assigned to a ride, a store or restaurant depending on your strengths. You’ll be rotated through different positions every two weeks. And, you can apply to be a character for a day if you like. These opportunities come up randomly. We can only accept a few of you for this though and it is selective but if you’re interested come sign the list at the front.”

“Thank you, Clover,” Woody said preparing to take the orientation back over but Clover wasn’t quite done.

“Oh, and besides the fully costumed characters, we do look for interns to be face characters, so if you’re interested in being a princess or prince or another one of the face characters please note that on the list.”

Sansa felt herself flushing and wished in the name of all Seven Dwarves that she could be a princess. _If only for a day._

 

* * *

 

 

She took her time gathering her things and, just as she had hoped, Joffrey lost patience with waiting on her. She looked over her shoulder to be certain Joffrey had truly left the room and noticed a dark-haired young man towards the back of the room looking at her rather intently. _He’s really cute with those curls. Wait…he looks just like_ …

When Jon realized she was looking right at him, he jumped out of his chair, ready to flee. Instead, he only managed to knock over his chair and drop his paperwork and handbook. _That just figures. She notices you staring at her and you put on a graceful display…idiot. Oh, gods…she’s coming back here!_

“Jon Snow?” she asked.

“Yeah…hey, Sansa,” he said as he rose to his feet with his paperwork in hand.

She was wearing flats and looking him squarely in the eye. _I think she’s about an inch or so taller than me_. Ygritte and Alys had been petite so, even though he wasn’t exactly on the tall side for a guy, he’d been taller than them. _You’re not that insecure, are you? Nope, and those long, long legs would wrap around me quite nicely._

“I’ve not seen you since high school. How are you?” she asked all sweet and sincere.

“Um…good,” he said scratching at his beard and trying not to drown in those blue eyes of hers. “You?”

“I’m great! Well, I was happy being here anyway but having someone from back home here, too, is just wonderful.” She was beaming at him…like he was some long-lost relative she’d been missing for ages. _I’m imagining that_ , he thought. “Is this your first time doing the internship?” she asked.

“Yeah…first time here at all. Sam…oh, this is Sam,” Jon said introducing his friend who was standing nearby, all wide-eyed and giving Sansa the once over…more than once. Suddenly, Jon wanted to kick Sam. Sansa and Sam shook hands and once the introductions were done, he continued, “Sam talked me into doing this with him this summer. Thought it might look good on a…” He trailed off as she was obviously starting to laugh.

_Oh, he’s cute when he scowls. Okay, actually he’s gorgeous. Wait. He’s scowling at me. Because you’re laughing at him, Sansa. Stop laughing!_

“I’m sorry, Jon. It’s just that you…well, you always wore black in high school. You rode that motorbike everywhere and were in that band…Nights Watch?” _Sansa…stop talking_.

“Uh…yeah, that was it,” he answered as he started to smile now.

 _Gods…what a nice smile_. “And you wrote those tragic, heartbreaking poems for that school literature magazine.” _Shut up, girl!_ “It’s just hard to imagine you wanting to spend your summer here of all places.” _Gee, Sansa…be nice_. “I’m sorry…that was rude.” Thankfully, he started to laugh.

 _She noticed what I wore in high school? She knew about the band? She read that dark, depressing crap I wrote?_ “No, it’s okay. You’re right. I was rather…uh, broody back in high school,” he said, feeling like Peter Pan now. _‘You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!’_

“You still are pretty broody,” Sam supplied helpfully. Jon crashed back down to terra firma and gave his friend a warning look but Sansa distracted him when she started chatting again.

“Oh, I loved that one poem you wrote your senior year. ‘Dragon Eyes,’ I think it was called. It was beautiful but so sad. I cried for days after I read it.” _Great job, Sansa…you had to_ _keep talking. Now he’ll know exactly how huge of a crush you had on him. Sheesh_. Sansa nervously twisted her hair and said, “Well, anyway…it’s very nice to see you again and nice to meet you, Sam. I’m going to go sign up for the character thing.”

“Oh, I’m going to do that as well,” Sam chimed in. “If you don’t mind me saying so, you’d make an excellent Ariel, Sansa. They really love it when they can find a young lady that can pull off a princess physically as well as personality-wise. Jot it down, out to the side.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah. I was here last year. It’s perfectly okay.”

Sansa made her way to the front and looked at all the names on the list of people that wanted to be a character. _So many of them are women and they all want to be princesses_. _Wait…Joffrey signed up to be a prince? Ugh_. Sansa took out her pen and signed her name. Beside her name she indicated that she’d like to be a face character and then wrote ‘Ariel’.

Sam signed the list afterwards and Jon stood back. _I don’t want to be a character, do I? Well, I would be one for her. Jack Sparrow wouldn’t be too bad but not sure I could pull_ _that off without some actual rum to drink. Wait…what was the prince’s name in ‘The Little Mermaid?’_

Sansa told them good-bye and headed off as Jon stood there a bit befuddled staring at her. _Name a character you feel like right now, Snow…Goofy_. Sam gave him a knowing grin and handed him his pen.

“What’re you handing me that for?”

“Put down your name, Snow. You won’t regret it.” Jon rolled his eyes and put his name down. Just as he stood back up, Sam said “Write down ‘Prince Eric’ next to your name.”

 _Ah, right! That was his_ … “I’m that obvious, aren’t I?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, you are,” his friend laughed.


	2. Definite Prince Material

“Ask me another one,” the cute brunette with big eyes prompted them both.

Jon suppressed a slight groan at this little Disney-facts-and-figures trivia game that had been going on for the past twenty minutes as he, Sam and their co-intern, Gilly, waited for their tour around the California Grill.

“Guys…they’re going to be starting soon,” Jon said.

“How big is the entire Walt Disney World Resort?” Sam asked with a smitten grin.

“Forty-three square miles. That’s twice the size of Manhattan,” Gilly responded with the same enthusiasm as a game show contestant.

“Gods, you know your stuff, Gilly,” Sam gushed as Gilly blushed prettily. “How many employees do they have here?”

“Around 70,000,” a new voice answered from behind him. “Largest single-site employer in the United States.”

_I know that voice!_ Jon whipped his head around so fast it was a miracle he didn’t get whiplash.

“Wow, Sansa! That’s right,” Sam said.

“Hey,” Jon said in the sexist voice he could summon. He was trying for smooth and confident…trying out his smolder, as Flynn Rider would say. Sam had been force-feeding him Disney flicks the past week. “So, you’re here, too?” he asked and cringed as the last word came out a bit…shrilly. _What in Seven Hells was that? Your voice cracked? Are you 15_ _again? Gods, Jon_ …

“Hi, guys. Yep, I’m here for the…um, thing, too. I’m a business major and restaurants are a business so…” Sansa responded feeling terribly awkward. _It’s like I’m 13 again and_ _wearing braces when I’m around him. Oh, Fairy Godmother…help. And who is this?_ she wondered looking at the young woman with them. _His girlfriend maybe? No, I remember_ _her from orientation. She wasn’t sitting with them_.

“Oh, Sansa…this is Gilly. She’s an intern, too,” Sam said with a very smitten grin now at Gilly who was returning a similar grin to him.

_Ah, so_ Sam _likes her…and maybe_ she _likes Sam. Oh, that is practically perfect in every way, Mary Poppins!_ “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Gilly,” Sansa said warmly then and shook the other woman’s hand.

“Everyone ready?” the sous chef that was going to lead them around asked.

Their tour of the restaurant and kitchen was to be followed by a Q&A session with the head chef and restaurant manager. Jon had been looking forward to this chance to gain some knowledge that might benefit him in the future. However, having Sansa in their group was distracting to say the least. And now the four of them were seated at a four-top table in the little meeting room as the Q&A got started. Jon sat there blankly trying to remember the questions he had wanted to ask.

_What was that thing they mentioned that I…gods, she smells good. And how does she keep her hair looking so perfect in this heat and humidity? It’s like she really is a Disney princess with that hair. I’ll bet it’s as soft as it looks. Focus, Jon. Ask a question related to the tour. Show her you’re not a moron and you’re serious about the restaurant industry. Okay, so…Oh, Holy Tower of Terror! Her leg is touching mine. How am I supposed to focus on anything else when her leg is touching mine?_ He shifted slightly and she murmured an apology and moved her leg. _Wait! Bring that leg back! I really didn’t want to focus on anything else anyway, I swear!_ Jon stretched his legs out under the table and shifted in his seat and brought his khaki-clad calf up against hers. _Very smooth, Snow_.

“Uh, Jon? Can you move your leg?” Sam said in clear annoyance.

“Oh…um…sorry,” he replied, moving his leg as he felt his cheeks flame.

Sansa was smiling to herself and jotting down notes on a pad. _I should’ve brought a note pad and pen, too. Think, Jon…there was that point you wanted to raise about the…SQUIRREL! She’s playing with her hair! I’d really like to touch your hair. Calm down, Dug. She has no idea how hot you find that. Stop acting like a dog that’s seen a…SQUIRREL! She’s doing it again!_

Sansa twirled a strand of her hair around a finger and looked up to see him watching her. _What are you doing, Sansa? He’s going to realize you’re flirting. That’s like Flirting 101-the Hair Twirl. So obvious_ …

She let go of her hair and slid the piece of paper over to him while holding her breath. _I can’t believe I’m sitting here passing notes to him when I should be paying attention. I_ _really am 13 right now. Wonder if he’d mind if I put my leg against his again?_

Jon looked down at the paper and saw Sansa’s perfectly neat, flowing script- ‘What assignment did you get for your first two weeks?’ Jon grinned at her and rolled his eyes playfully as he wrote down his response in his serial killer scrawl- ‘Main Street Bakery. You?’ He slid the paper back over to her.

Sansa grinned like a loon back at him. _Gods, that smile and the adorable eye roll and…calm down, Sansa_. She chewed on her pen for a moment hoping he might be watching her mouth. _Really, Sansa? We’re moving on to Flirting 102, huh? Drawing attention to your mouth. Is it time to start leaning in as you touch his arm or shoulder yet?_

‘Emporium,’ she wrote and passed the note back. She saw his puzzled look and reached over and wrote ‘the main gift shop-across from the bakery.’

“Any questions here?” the manager asked over Sansa’s shoulder and she jumped like she was Bambi in the woods and had just heard gunfire.

“Um…no!” she squeaked as she crumpled up the note that Jon was still holding.

Their fingers brushed and she knew she was blushing. She had to suppress the giggles that were threating and looked purposefully away to regain her composure. When she looked back at him, he had turned his attention back to the speakers and started asking questions. So, Sansa focused and did the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam had suggested they go for a bite to eat together after their tour of the California Grill was done. The four of them would be starting work the next day and it was unlikely they’d have as much free time after today. It wasn’t much of a walk to the Magic Kingdom from the Contemporary Resort where the restaurant was but, when Jon mentioned he’d never rode on the monorail before, Sansa immediately suggested they ride a loop around the Seven Seas Lagoon.

The cabin was fairly crowded with passengers when they got on and Sam and Gilly immediately sat in the two open seats next to each other and fell into a discussion about how many pounds of French fries were served at the parks annually. Jon offered Sansa the only other free seat but she chose to stand and hold onto the handlebars above like he was doing. They stood facing one another and Sansa asked about his degree. Jon hoped he didn’t sound like too much of a dreamer as he told her about him and Sam’s big plans for a restaurant and maybe an inn or bed and breakfast someday. She seemed genuinely interested though. _Or she’s just being nice. I probably sound like an idiot._

The monorail gave a rather sudden lurch as it came to a stop at the Transportation and Ticket Center and Jon had immediately grasped her elbow when she started to lose her balance.

“Sorry,” he said as he let go of her arm.

“Don’t be sorry. You kept me from falling…and thank you.”

The cabin was quite full now as the monorail started back and a man standing behind Sansa stumbled into her and knocked her fully into Jon who put his hands on her hips now to steady her.

“Oof! Sorry!” _Gods, he smells good._ She braced herself against his chest. _Oh, my…he is cut like Gaston or something. I thought abs and pecs like that only existed in photoshop_. _How much time does he spend at the gym? Sansa…you’re pawing at him. Stop pawing at him!_ “Sorry,” she muttered again as she straightened up again.

“No problem,” he said with a grunt.

_Goodness…he looks like he’s in pain almost. I hope I didn’t hurt him. Gods, you’re so clumsy, Sansa_.

_This cannot happen here, Jon. You are not going to stand here on the monorail with Sansa and twenty other people and get a hard on right now. Nope, not doing that. Quick, think of something gross. Umm…Ursula, Cruella De Ville and Jafar having a threesome. Ewww!! Well, it worked at least._

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks, Jon found that he was enjoying this experience despite his normally less-than-sunny personality. He made it through his stint in the bakery well enough and it had the bonus of Sansa being across the street. They’d occasionally see each other and wave but they were both too busy to chat while at work. Occasionally though they left at the same time at night and Jon liked getting to talk to her on the bus ride back to their building where the interns lived. He asked about her degree, her university and her family and worried if he was talking too much or asking too much. _I never talk this much!_

After the bakery, he was assigned to work an ice cream cart in Tomorrowland and Sansa was a greeter nearby at the entrance to Space Mountain…with Joffrey. _That prick gets to_ _be part of her world on a daily basis. Lucky little…_

Jon would’ve liked a chance to work a thrill ride (especially with Sansa) but he found the ice cream cart had its own perks. It was one place that guests rarely had any complaints to make. _Who’s in a sour mood when they’re getting a Mickey bar?_ He especially enjoyed seeing little faces light up when he’d hand out the treats even if their parents might grumble at the prices.

Sansa liked the location of her new assignment. _Right across from Jon._ But she couldn’t say she cared for the company in her greeter duties. She did her best to maintain some semblance of courtesy but he was quite insufferable at times. It was then that she would make a little game of thinking up Disney-ish quotes to insult him…well, in her mind anyway.

He loved shooting down kids that were too short to ride. “Better luck next trip, small fry,” he smirked under his breath at the disappointed six-year-old.

_Look, Abu. It’s not every day you see a horse with two rear ends._

He also enjoyed making suggestive comments about some of the young ladies that came to ride. _Does he really think_ that _will impress me? Joffrey, you are positively primeval_.

“Gods, it’s hot. I think I want some ice cream. Wanna share with me? I’ll let you lick my stick,” Joffrey drawled suggestively.

_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just a few more days of Joffrey…_

“We’re working, Joffrey,” she said as her eyes were automatically drawn to Jon handing out popsicles and frozen treats. _He looks so sweet when he’s smiling at the little ones. I’d_ _like to share a Mickey bar with him…and maybe lick it off him. Sansa! Never mind…that would be delightful_. Her lips curled into a secret smile and just then Jon looked up at her and smiled back.

“How’d you say you knew that Snow guy again?” Joffrey asked.

Sansa turned towards Joffrey and saw him watching her intently. “Oh, we went to the same high school.”

“Huh. Were you friends there?”

“Uh…well, not exactly. We didn’t really talk much but…”

“He seems like such a mopey guy but he’s grinning like an idiot at those brats right now. Oh, gods! Look at that! That is classic!”

Joffrey started guffawing and Sansa turned to see what was so funny. A child, no more than four, had dropped her ice cream treat on the ground and was crying. Sansa pursed her lips and looked over at Joffrey chortling at the crying child. _I think you should’ve interned at Universal. You’d make an excellent Draco Malfoy, Joffrey_.

She looked back from her annoying co-worker in time to see Jon jog over from the cart with a brand-new treat for the child. The father tried to hand him some money and Jon waved him off with a word and a smile before handing the child the treat. _Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo…_ just like that, the tears were gone and a smile lit up the little face. _Definite prince_ _material there_.

 

* * *

 

 

The weeks were passing along. Jon had started getting assigned to rides, mostly just shuffling people from one point to another to queue up for their turn. He’d caught onto the lingo and was figuring his way around the labyrinth of passageways beneath the Magic Kingdom. But some of it was still difficult to stomach for hours on end, day after day. The catch phrase of all Cast Members in particular _…‘Have a magical day!’ Gods, that phrase is starting to invade my sleep_.

The best part was Sansa though. They were still busy most of their days but getting to spend a few minutes talking to her was the thing he looked forward to the most. _She_ _makes any day magical_. She was eagerly wishing to be a princess at some point and Jon couldn’t think of anyone better or sweeter to be one. Sam had already been asked to be the Beast…twice. Sansa was happy for him but Jon could tell she was feeling like her opportunity to be a princess was slipping away. _If I had a magic lamp, I’d make a wish for all_ _your wishes to come true._ He thought she’d make a great Ariel but he also believed she’d be wonderful as any of them.

All that time when he’d been too afraid to speak to her in high school…he’d been a fool. She was just so beautiful and popular back then that he’d figured there was no way she’d willingly speak to him. He’d been wrong. She was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside; sweet, smart, thoughtful and funny. She was great with kids, too. And she seemed to genuinely like him, even when he was being a bit like… _Grumpy_. They’d not had an assignment together yet but he was still hoping.

A few weeks into the internship, some of the interns had decided to throw a party. Sam had lured Jon down from their room with the news that Sansa would be there.

“Come on. You know you want to see her…especially in a social setting where people will be drinking, dancing and talking. Might be your chance to finally make a move,” Sam said teasingly.

“I don’t know. I’m comfortable talking to her and such now but I get so flustered the moment I think of trying to make a move or…gods. Sam, I’m not the best at this. Okay, I suck at this. I want to do something to show her I care or make her see I’m interested but I don’t know what.”

“Well, you could do the typical kind of stuff that girls like…flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep.”

“Thank you, Cogsworth,” Jon replied archly. “Where’s your Belle anyway?”

“Ah, working late. Are you suggesting I’m a talking clock or the Beast, Snow? ‘Cause I think you could pull the Beast off rather well personality-wise at times.”

“Don’t get all touchy, Sam. Although Gilly did mention he was her favorite prince.”

“She did?!” Sam squeaked. “I mean…ahem, she did, did she? Well, that’s…um, very good to know.”

Jon and Sam found Sansa downstairs at the rec room that had become the party room for the night and found a small table for two and pulled up an extra chair. Sansa was in a pretty greenish-blue dress and had her hair down in a cascade of waves tonight. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. _Princess Sansa…your siren song could definitely cause a ship_ _wreck or two_. She was tapping her foot under the table and bobbing her head a bit to the music as she sipped her cocktail.

_Wonder if she’d liked to dance? Oh, come on…you know she wants to dance. Question is, are you going to man up and ask her? Donald Duck is a better dancer than me. Going to take more than one beer to get me out there, I’m afraid_.

Sansa was sipping her drink and looked over at Jon nursing his beer next to Sam. _He stares at me like he’s interested. Why doesn’t he make a move? He’s a bit shy, Sansa_ , she reminded herself.

All that time in high school she’d thought Jon Snow didn’t care if she existed or not. She’d had to work up the courage to go ask for his ruler that time in study hall but he’d only mumbled at her. She thought he’d been annoyed and quietly tucked his ruler back into his binder when he’d went to the water fountain. Then, there was the time he helped her pick up her books outside French class. He was being courteous but his eyes had never looked up at her. And she’d felt awful stepping on his heel in gym class. She’d felt so gangly throughout high school. She’d been taller than most of the girls except the basketball players but she didn’t have their grace or athleticism when it came to sports. She’d been taller than many of the boys back then, too.

It had taken time to become comfortable in her own skin but, as she had matured and done just that, it became easier to spot the insecurities of others. Jon was a bit shy…or at least he seemed to be around her. He knew she existed. He wasn’t annoyed by her. She even suspected he liked her. But, he hadn’t made any moves…yet.

“Are you still writing poetry, Jon?” Sansa asked.

Sam started sniggering under his breath and Jon rubbed the back of his neck and said, “No, not exactly.”

“Yes, you are! I saw you scribbling away the other night and…” Sam started to say.

Jon gave his friend a death stare and said, “That was a grocery list, Sam. Remember?” _You are going to pay for that_.

“Oh…oh, yes…quite right,” his friend replied meekly.

The song ended that she’d been wanting to dance to and she sighed. _I guess he’s not interested in dancing tonight_.

_I knew I should’ve asked her then! Stop being so…ugh, you!_ Jon started to say something, to ask her if she’d like to dance. Unfortunately, Joffrey crashed their little trio at that point and immediately started hitting on her. Jon already knew that she wasn’t interested in him. _Hallelujah and Hakuna Matata._ But Joffrey hadn’t seemed to get the message yet.

“Come on, Sansa,” he said tugging at her hand. “Let’s go dance.”

_Oh, bother_ , she thought with an inward sigh. “Thanks, Joffrey but I was…um…just wanted to sit for now,” she said trying to withdraw her hand.

“I know you want to dance, princess. Snow and Tarly aren’t man enough to ask you is all. Or maybe they’d rather dance with each other. But I’ll dance with you,” he said with a smug little look.

“No, Joffrey,” she said much more firmly this time.

His eyes narrowed and Jon did not like the look he was giving her then…not one little bit.

“Fine, we can dance later. You know what? Maybe instead of a princess, you could be a queen, Sansa. I’ll bet you’d make a good Elsa. Throw a wig on you and instant Snow Queen.” Sansa’s mouth fell open since he obviously meant it as an insult and Jon really wanted to punch Joffrey now. “Speaking of characters…guess who’s going to be Prince Charming tomorrow?” Joffrey sneered next.

Sansa sputtered, “You?”

“That’s right. At least _some_ people around here recognize royalty when they see it.”

_Oh, you’re a royal pain in the…I knew I never should’ve mentioned how much I wanted to be a princess in your hearing_. She’d not been picked so far. No one had even given her any hope of getting picked. She’d mentioned it to Clover and been reminded that the opportunities were random and so many ladies wanted the chance. But Joffrey gets picked… _really?_

“The regular guy is sick so I’ll be finding out if Snow White is the fairest of them all under that costume or not,” he cackled. _Poor Snow White_ …Sansa thought.

_That little weasel is trying to antagonize her._ “What are you supposed to do?” Jon asked. “Do you have to sing or dance?” _‘Cause I’d pay good money to watch you make a fool of_ _yourself_.

Joffrey scoffed and acted surprised that Jon would dare speak in his presence. “Well, Snow…” he said with a smirk. “I’m supposed to stand there and look handsome while people take our picture and ask for autographs. Shouldn’t be too difficult for a good-looking guy like me. I always felt I was destined for fame. Want to be the princess that steals me away from Snow White, Sansa? Or you could just help me into my costume in the morning,” he finished with a wink.

She gave him a cold look, an If-I-Could-Freeze-Your-Balls-Off-With-My-Eyes-I-Would kind of look. _Elsa would be proud_ , Jon thought.

“You two going to try and be a character?” Joffrey asked next looking at Sam and Jon. He gave Sam’s belly a meaningful and mean-spirited glance but then focused on Jon. “Which Dwarf would suit you best, Snow? Grumpy, Bashful or Dopey?”

_Dwarf? I’m taller than you, you little shit._

“Oh, Sam’s already been a prince…twice.” She ignored Joffrey’s look of disbelief and continued, “And, I think Jon is definitely prince material, Joffrey. He could easily pull it off. It’ll be something of a challenge for you, I’d say, but don’t worry…it’s only for a day. Then, you can go back to being an asshole for the rest of your life,” Sansa finished haughtily.

Joffrey scowled and huffed off at that and Jon was trying not to laugh too loudly. _She thinks I’m prince material._ He was elated but he also noticed Joffrey eyeing her angrily from across the room as he downed beer after beer.

“Golly, Sansa,” Sam snickered. “Well done.”

“Ladies do not start fights but they _can_ finish them,” she replied with her best Aristocat’s voice.

“You’re right about that, Marie,” Sam said as he raised a toast to her.

“What’s going on?” Gilly asked joining them.

Sam jumped and looked like the ghosts and ghouls from the Haunted Mansion had just shown up but Sansa rolled her eyes and said, “Just Joffrey being Joffrey.”

“Ugh…he’d make a good Malfoy. Too bad he didn’t intern there instead,” Gilly laughed. Sansa laughed with her and Sam soon found his speaking voice again and asked Gilly to dance.

They were alone at the table and Jon’s liquid courage was starting to take effect. _It’s getting late. Ask her to dance, coward. Even if Donald Duck has better moves than you, I_ _don’t think she’ll shoot you down_. He was going to ask her to dance…yep, he was going to do it. _To infinity and beyond, Space Ranger_.

“Well, I’m getting tired and I have to be up early so I guess I’ll say goodnight,” Sansa said just then.

_Way to delay, Jon…now she’s heading off. Say something at least!_ “Okay…goodnight. You know, Sansa…” he said before she could leave. “You’d be a wonderful princess. I hope you get your chance.”

Sansa smiled at him and left to head up to her room. But then, Joffrey got up to follow her so you can bet your Mickey ears that Jon followed them.

“Sansa! Hey, wait up,” Joffrey said just as she had made it to her room.

_In the name of Pete’s Dragon…would you please leave me be?_ “Joffrey, I’m tired. I’m sorry for what I said earlier but…”

“You really don’t have to play so hard to get, you know,” he said with a distinct slur.

_Is he serious? He’s drunk. Does he really think I’m interested? You are a sad, strange little man and you have my pity. Farewell._ “Joffrey…I’m sorry but I’m not playing hard to get or anything. I’m not interested and I…”

“I think you would make a good Elsa. You’re such a frosty little bitch,” he said as he grabbed her wrists hard and pulled her up to him. “But that’s okay. I like a challenge.” And he leaned in to try and kiss her as Sansa fought to pull away.

But he did not get to kiss her. As if she’d rubbed a magic lamp and summoned a genie, her wish to get away from Joffrey was granted. Sansa felt his hands leave her wrists and saw a flash of dark hair before Joffrey was laid out on the floor. Joffrey’s jaw had met Jon’s fist.

Jon stood over Joffrey as he lay on the floor, clutching his jaw and glaring at them both. “Don’t even think about touching her again. You don’t talk to her. You don’t even look at her sideways or I’ll kick your ass,” Jon growled.

Joffrey got up and ran off. Jon was still angry over what he’d seen. The blood was still pounding in his ears and he would’ve liked to get in more than one hit. He was breathing hard even though it hadn’t taken much effort to intervene and deck the jerk. He was surprised to find Sansa standing right in front of him.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” he asked, taking her wrists in his hands.

_‘Once there was a princess and she fell in love…Anyone could see that the prince was charming, the only one for me.’_ Sansa felt her heart beating rapidly and could not stop smiling at him. “You are definitely prince material, Jon Snow,” she said softly before she leaned in slowly and kissed his cheek.

He stood there gaping at her as he touched his cheek where she’d kissed him. He could practically hear that Jamaican crab singing ‘Kiss the Girl’ in his head. But he’d just stood there touching his cheek and she just stood there smiling at him before she turned and went into her room.

_You, idiot! You should’ve kissed her then! Argh!!! I really am Dopey!_


	3. A Dream Come True

“Well, Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah…Splash Mountain,” he murmured to himself while reading his next job from the assignment list. “Okay…better than ‘It’s a Small World’ again.” Jon gave an involuntary shudder at the thoughts of hearing that song… _ever again. And look who’s assigned there with me_ , he thought grinning like the Cheshire Cat now.

“Hey, Jon! What’d you get this time?” Sansa asked behind him.

He spun around so quick anyone would’ve thought he’d been caught stealing something…like Aladdin swiping bread in Agrabah or Chip and Dale stealing Donald Duck’s popcorn. _Nu-uh, she’s the thief. She stole my heart and won’t give it back_.

“Oooh, a thrill ride,” she said peering over his shoulder. “You up for that?” she asked next.

 _You smell like strawberries…and I am in love with you_. “Uh…I think so. Are you?” he replied, pointing to her name with a completely dopey grin now.

Four weeks in and they’d finally been given an assignment together. He was delighted at the thoughts of seeing Sansa at work every day for the next two weeks, even if it involved wearing flannel in the Florida heat.

Joffrey had been asked to leave the day after the party. Prince Charming was apparently in a foul mood the next day with an aching jaw and a hangover. He ended up throwing a tantrum during his princely duties when a child had thrown up on his shoes. _Couldn’t happen to a nicer guy_. He wasn’t particularly missed by anyone.

So, a week had passed since the party when Jon had screwed up the perfect opportunity to finally make a move. _Kiss her, profess my undying love for her…same difference,_ _right?_

Sam and Gilly were officially dating now. Not that there would be a ton of time for that with work and the study program but still they’d declared it. And Sam was giving Jon hell for still being a coward about asking Sansa out.

_Sam literally squeaks when he sees a spider and yet he had to balls to ask Gilly out. What in Seven Hells is wrong with you, Snow? You’re like Ichabod Crane heading home through the woods on Halloween when it comes to her. Just ask! She won’t bite you. Well…maybe I wouldn’t mind a little of that._

Jon ran his hand through his hair and gave her a nervous smile and Sansa felt her heart fluttering and was certain she was getting all moon-eyed. _I am officially twitterpated_. _Why, Jon, run away with you? This is all so sudden_.

Sansa nearly giggled and ceased her daydreaming when she saw Clover coming into the room where the interns were gathered.

“So before you move out to your new assignments for today, I’ve got a couple of announcements. And we’ve got a few spots available for characters today, including two princesses.”

 _Please, please, please_ , Sansa chanted in her mind while Clover went through the other announcements. Clover looked right at her and gave her a warm smile and Sansa smiled right back. _She’s looking at me! That’s a good sign, right?_

“She’s looking at you. Good sign, right?” Jon whispered in her ear. Apparently not though. Sansa’s name wasn’t called. Gilly was called along with a girl named, Arianne, and Sansa did her best to hide her disappointment. “Sorry, Sansa,” Jon said. He reached over like he was going to grasp her hand but then stopped himself. She wasn’t sure if she was more disappointed by that or the princess thing in that moment.

“It’s okay,” she replied. “If I can’t be a princess, at least it’ll be fun to have an assignment together. Have they asked you to be a character yet?”

“Uh, no.” _Thank the gods_ , he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Splash Mountain turned out to be Sansa’s favorite assignment…and Jon was the reason why. Even if listening to ‘Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah’ all day long got old (yes, even to someone like Sansa), she loved spending time with him. And, despite his sometimes broody exterior, he was actually really wonderful when it came to interacting with the guests. She liked it best when their role for the day involved being the Greeters at the entrance of the attraction. They could stand there talking for hours as people darted past them to go get soaked with only occasional periods of having to help direct guests or answer questions about Fast Pass.

One day while they were acting as Greeters, there was a family of six that came to ride. Sansa stopped them to measure their youngest son and he didn’t meet the minimum height requirement. She felt so bad for him and wanted to pass them along but she knew he’d only be measured again and told he was too short, plus it was a safety issue. The mom agreed to sit out with the boy while everyone else rode but he was clearly crushed. So, Jon went and fetched him a Mickey bar and, after the boy had devoured it, he pointed out the nearby play area to the mother. He then ended up going over there. _‘I’ll just check on them,’_ he’d said casually. Sansa had soon spotted him playing with the boy.

He came back several minutes later with a sheepish grin and apologized for leaving her alone.

“It’s okay. That was sweet…all of it. Trying to cheer him up.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” he answered, looking embarrassed at her comments. They were soon relieved for lunch and Jon asked, “Would you wanna grab a bite with me?” _Smooth, Jon…almost like asking her out except it’s your lunch break and you’ll both be eating anyway. Coward._

“Yes, I’d like that,” Sansa said as soberly as she could while her inside voice was squealing with excitement. _Is this like a date? Okay, it’s not really a date but a girl can dream_. “Where would you want to go?”

“Um…I could go for some pasta. Would you want to try Tony’s?”

“That’d be fine,” she answered with a smile. “That’s the one with all the ‘Lady and the Tramp’ pictures in it, right?”

“Yeah."

They removed their nametags and made their way down Main Street in their Frontierland clothes. They were fortunate that Tony’s was not busy at this time of day. _Not a bad choice, Snow. It’s actually kind of romantic looking. Well, it’s a little romantic in here…for a restaurant in the middle of a theme park. And there’s a toddler screaming over at that table. And a mom arguing with her teenager at that one while the dad looks ready to tear his hair out. Gods, she deserves a five-star restaurant and this is what you come up_ _with?_ _Pitiful..._

They settled into a booth and buried their noses in their menus. “So…spaghetti or spaghetti,” Jon said jokingly.

“There’s pizza,” Sansa replied.

“Would you want to split one?  I mean, if you want your own that's fine but if you…”

“I’m not that hungry. That’d be great to split one with you.”

Sansa looked around the restaurant and smiled. There was Italian music playing, there was a fountain up front of Lady and the Tramp and she was here with Jon. _Okay, it’s kind_ _of romantic…for a lunch break…in the middle of a theme park. Even if it’s not officially a date, I’ll take it_.

Their server brought the pizza out which they shared while they talked. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t great but it was pizza and they were both hungrier than they thought. When there was only one slice left, they both started to reach for it at the same time and Sansa snatched her hand away.

“Oh no…you take it, please,” he said with a smile, sliding the plate over to her while ‘Bella Notte’ played.

Sansa felt her cheeks getting hot and thanked him.  Then, she decided to ask about something she’d noticed while they were working. He always carried a little black journal with him. It was small enough to slip into his pocket and she’d seen him scribbling in it from time to time on the bus at night or when they had a few minutes of down time. And right now, it was sitting on the table next to him.

“What’s this?” she asked reaching over to pick it up.

“Nothing,” he yelped, slamming his hand down over it.

“Whoa,” Sansa said in surprise. “Sorry.”

“Shit…I’m sorry, Sansa,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have tried to just take it.”

“It’s just stuff I write down,” he said wiping off his hands and sliding the journal closer to him.

“Okay…that’s nice and vague,” Sansa snickered. “Is it okay if I ask what stuff or should I just shut up now?”

He looked physically pained as his eyes darted around at anything and everything but her, “It was…a recipe.”

“A recipe?”

“Umm…yeah. You know, a recipe for my…for when I’m a chef…officially…someday.”

“A recipe for what?”

“Uh…chicken.” _That would be me_ , he thought.

“Jonnnn…” she said in a wheedling voice.

“Sannnnsaaa…” he replied in the same tone.

“Okay, fine. Don’t tell me,” she said, starting to get annoyed that she’d asked and annoyed with his responses.

“No, wait…I don’t want to lie. It’s a poem, okay? But it’s not finished and I’m not ready to share it…just yet,” he said looking down at the table now.

“Oh, Jon…that’s terrific. I hoped you were still writing. You don’t have to share it with me but if you ever want to, I’d love to read it.”

“Why?” he asked. He didn’t say it like he was mad or annoyed, just genuinely surprised and curious.

“Because I love your writing, silly.” _And you_.

“You two want some cannoli?” the server asked just then. They both jumped and Sansa shook her head at the server.

“Wait a sec,” Jon said then as he hopped up and followed the waiter. Sansa could see him chatting and then he came back a few minutes later. “It pays to have friends at the bakery,” he said with a grin.

Sansa wasn’t sure what that meant until the server came back with a slice of lemon iced pound cake, her favorite sweet treat at the park. “Jon…how did you know to get this?”

“I might have noticed what you always ordered with your coffee when you came in before your shift at the Emporium.”

Sansa grinned at him and invited him to share it with her. _Yep…I’m calling this a date._

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Sansa stood in the meeting room to get her next assignment. She was dreading it. There was a good chance she wouldn’t be with Jon again. She could still hope though.

“Well?” he asked from behind her as she sighed at their assignments…on different sides of the park.

“I got assigned to Under the Sea,” she said sadly.

“Well, that’s the Little Mermaid ride. You should like that. Plus, if Ariel needs a quick sub, they’ll have the perfect girl right at hand.” He didn’t get a smile in response. “Why so down, princess?”

“You’re doing Pirates of the Caribbean.”

“Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A pirate’s life…” He didn’t get a smile in response to that either.

“I would’ve liked for us to be together again.”

“Me, too. But just because we’re not working together doesn’t mean we can’t see each other. I mean, I’d like to see you and I would like to...that is…” _Gods, just spit it out_ _already! Okay, here it goes_. “Would you like to go out with me sometime? On a date?”

She looked up at him with a smile that made Jon’s heart melt like a Mickey bar left out in the sun. But before she could answer Clover was calling to them.

“Oh, Sansa and Jon! Can I speak to you for a moment? It’s important.”

Jon felt high as a kite as they headed over to their team mentor. Clover had them follow her to a small office. She was cute and bubbly on the outside but Jon had come to know Clover well enough over the past several weeks and could tell when her ‘Have a magical day!’ was fake and when it was sincere. _Not so sincere today, I think_.

“So, there’s been a terrible development,” she said as though the fate of the universe was hanging in the balance. _Emperor Zurg has taken over Tomorrowland and it’s up to you,_ _Space Ranger_ … “Our regular Ariel and Eric for the daytime parade are not going to be able to make it in. They both have come down with the stomach flu. I noticed you two had put down those characters specifically and I was wondering if you’d be willing to step in last minute?”

Jon felt his face turning pink. He’d failed to mention the character he’d written down to Sansa. _Now she’s going to know what a lovesick idiot you are_.

“Are you joking?! We’d love to!” Sansa shouted, grasping him by the arm and bouncing up and down with giddiness. “That is…if you don’t mind, Jon?”

 _Okay, never mind. Thank you, Sam_. “No! That’d be great. I’d love to be your prince. I mean to…you know, help out. Right, Clover?”

But now, Clover was eyeing him closely. Jon suddenly felt like he was getting a full body scan at the airport.

“Stand back to back,” she barked in a very non-Clover voice. Jon and Sansa did as commanded. “Closer,” she said. Jon took one step back until he could feel the heat from Sansa’s backside pressed against his own and wondered what the point of this torment was. “Oh, bother! You’re shorter than her!”

 _Wait…what? Oh, no_ …

“Wait…what?” Sansa asked.

“He’s shorter than you, by an inch or so. And you’ll be wearing heels in the costume.”

“So?” Sansa said a bit… _tersely_.

“Well, we can’t have a prince that’s shorter than his princess,” Clover laughed. “That just wouldn’t work,” she finished giving Jon a dismissive sort of look.

“Why not?” Sansa asked, no longer hiding her annoyance. _Are you joking? This is my chance to be a princess…and don’t you dare look at him like that, Spice Girl_.

“It’s okay, Sansa,” Jon muttered.

“Don’t worry, Sansa,” Clover said soothingly. “The princess is who everyone really wants to see anyway and you’ll work perfectly as a fill in. We can find another guy to be your Eric and throw a wig on him if need be.”

Jon hung his head and started to shuffle off from the conversation that was becoming quickly embarrassing…at least to him.

“No! Jon’s my prince or I won’t do it!” Sansa said then. And she sounded like a princess. _Well, more like a queen really_.

“What’s the problem?” asked another woman who had just entered the room. “Did you get us some replacements or not?” Sansa whipped her head around and saw a petite woman with silvery, blond hair that was looking at her and Jon now.

“Sorry, Dany,” Clover said. “I think Sansa here would make an excellent Ariel but um…Jon’s just too short.”

“Does it matter that much? Answer me this-why am I too short if Joffrey was not?! Okay, I’ll grant you that girl that plays Snow White is like 5’1” at best and Sansa is taller but…honestly. Is there a minimum height requirement for princes now? Where is it written that a prince _has_ to be taller than his princess?” Jon asked. Clover was looking at him with a pouty face but it was obvious she was barely able to contain her laughter. _That is the most patronizing look I’ve ever seen_. “Never mind! Fine! I’d just like to know one thing…is your name _really_ Clover?” Jon asked, stung into snarkiness at last. He looked over at Sansa who had her hands on her hips and looked like she was about to scream at someone. _Don’t be an ass and screw this up for her_. “You know what…Sansa would make a perfect Ariel. She was born to be a princess. She’s beautiful inside and out and you couldn’t find a more perfect lady to portray Ariel. You can find someone else to be her Eric if you like.”

“No,” Sansa said to him, taking his hand now. “You’d be great. There isn’t another man I can name that is more what a prince should be than you. You’re handsome but you’re much more than that. You are kind, thoughtful and generous and I won’t do this without you. I don’t want this without you,” she said with her eyes locked on his. She meant every word.

The new woman, Dany, looked at them both. She strolled around them twice before she said, “I think he’ll work just fine. No wig needed, broad shoulders, good looking. Some definite chemistry between them which is a far cry from what several of our royal couples have.” She gave him one more look. “You’ll need to shave off the beard though.” Jon nodded. “Let him be her Eric. She can wear flats on the float. The dress is long. No one will know the difference.” Clover huffed off to see to their costumes. Dany smiled and said, “I’ll see you both later. I’m a character supervisor but I’m also Elsa in the daytime parade.”

She left and they were alone in the little office now. It was only then that the things Sansa had said really hit him. _She was going to turn it down. She said she didn’t want to do it_ _without me_.

“Were you really going to refuse your chance to be a princess for me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered biting her bottom lip and looking a bit flustered.

Jon had watched Sansa Stark for a long time. He was an expert when it came to Sansa. Okay…so maybe it took him a while to catch on to some things.

“Why?” he asked stepping closer.

“I…I like you and you’re my friend and…I like you,” she finished, blushing and clasping her hands together now.

 _Oh._ “So, you don’t mind having a short prince?”

“No…and you’re not short. Did you really sign up to be Eric?”

“I did,” he nodded stepping right to her now. He could hear her shallow, quick breaths and realized she was nervous. As nervous as he felt…but in a good way.

“Why?” she asked looking up into those grey eyes that reminded her of a storm at sea. _Eric’s eyes are blue…but I like yours better anyway_.

“I think you know why,” he said. He looked down for a minute and scratched at his beard that he’d soon need to shave off. _Well, it’s terribly hot down here anyway_. He looked back up to find those blue eyes looking at him hopefully. _Time to go for broke_. “Sansa, I like you. To be honest, I more than like you. I, uh…I’ve kind of been obsessed with you since around the age of 15 when you were this perfect princess and goddess of beauty that I dreamed of day and night. But now…I’m in love with you. And I’ve written a completely sappy poem about you and mermaids and how I adore you. It’s absolutely terrible…but I’ll share it with you if you want.”

“You wrote a poem about me?”

“I’ve written several poems about you.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he answered putting his hands on her waist. He waited to see if she’d object before he leaned in. He closed his eyes when his lips were a few inches from hers and let instinct guide him to where he wanted to be. _Soft and sweet Sansa Stark_.

His full lips were soft but also demanding. He pulled her up closer and she loved the feel of his lean, muscled body against her own as her hands moved up to rest on his chest. He moved one hand up to run through her hair and Sansa could feel a delicious thrill run from her scalp down through her spine and back again.

All those daydreams from high school couldn’t quite compare to the reality of being kissed by Jon Snow at last. His mouth parted and she felt his tongue tease her bottom lip before she happily opened her mouth to him. They kissed for several minutes before she needed a proper breath…and really needed to say something.

“Jon,” she said breathily. “I’ve had a huge crush on you since I was about 14 and fell for the boy with curly, dark hair who wrote sad but sweet poems while wearing black and being the epitome of the high school loner. But, I’ve fallen in love with the man you are now.”

“You know, you never got to answer me earlier,” he said as he kissed her cheek and then along her jaw.

“Answer you?” she asked distractedly as he worked his way down to her neck and Sansa slid her hands up and into those lovely, soft curls of his.

“I asked you out. I _finally_ asked you out,” he husked against her throat. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Oh, yes. Well, I might be persuaded to go out with you sometime but…”

“But?” he asked, breaking away from her neck and looking up with concern now.

“But tonight, I’d prefer to stay in…with you,” she finished with a wicked grin.

Jon’s eyes widened and, before anyone could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, he pulled her back to him for more kisses. His mouth moved back to her throat and he ran his hands back through all that glorious red hair again. He heard her moan as he worked his way down her chest and he knew he was a lost man.

Sansa grabbed her prince’s broad shoulders to stay up right as he kissed her chest and had his arms wrapped around her waist again while pulling her up against him tightly. Her knees were getting weak. And when he worked his way down lower and lower she stumbled back to the little desk. Jon lifted her up onto it and gave her a devilish smile of his own now as he tugged at her skirt.

“Sansa?” he asked.

She nodded and her head lolled back. _Oh, Fairy Godmother…Thank you_ , she thought. She was flushed and it felt like someone had turned off the air conditioning as he got down on his knees before her. Up went Sansa’s skirt and down went Jon… _down, down, down_.

“Oh, Jiminy Cricket!” Clover shouted when she reentered the small office several minutes later. “Get a room, you two!”

“Sorry…” Sansa called out breathlessly to Clover’s retreating back. “But just so you know…I’m having a magical day!”

Jon would’ve said it too or laughed at least but his mouth was preoccupied just then.

 

* * *

 

 

The throngs of park-goers lined the sidewalks and Sansa (or Princess Ariel) probably should’ve felt nervous but she didn’t. _Post orgasmic haze…I’m going with that_. She held her prince’s hand and waved to the crowds as though she was born to do this.

The turquoise ballgown was shimmery and weighed a ton. _And no one can see my plain black flats. So, there, Clover_. Sansa reached up to pat the star-fish hair ornament back in place before she started waving again. She looked over at her handsome prince in his royal prince’s garb. She could tell he’d not been crazy about the costume but he’d not voiced a word of complaint. _I think you look quite fetching in your white jacket, blue trousers and black boots_. She reached over and stroked his freshly shaved jaw and smiled.

“Sorry you had to shave.”

“I can grow it back anytime. I wouldn’t miss doing this with you for anything. You look radiant in that dress, Ariel,” Jon said with a sweet and almost sleepy sort of smile. “And I can still taste you on my lips,” he whispered huskily next in a voice that made Sansa shiver.

Sansa blushed nearly as red as her hair before she got a wicked glint in her eye. “I can’t believe we did that there.” Jon just grinned back at her with a deliciously wanton expression. “Hmm…well, if you’ll behave up here for the rest of the parade, maybe I’ll be tasting you on my lips later.” She laughed when he stood a little straighter and started waving to the crowd with a bit more enthusiasm. “You look very handsome, Prince Eric.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Sansa...will we get a happily ever after like Eric and Ariel?”

“I certainly hope so. Will you come visit me back home before school starts again?”

“Definitely…and every chance I get during the semester. I’m very glad Sam talked me into coming here.”

“I’m glad Sam talked you into it, too.”

Sansa stood next to her handsome prince for the rest of the parade with a dopey grin on her face. She finally got to fulfill her girlhood dream of being a Disney princess for a day. But more than that…the prince she’d always dreamed of was officially part of her world.

And Jon couldn’t be happier (even in the stuffy and fussy prince costume) than to stand next to the girl that he had dreamed of for so many years now and know that his wish that had seemed like a fairy tale for so long had finally come true.

When ‘Kiss the Girl’ started to blare from their parade float, Jon did just that. And, the crowd of spectators watching a fairy tale prince and princess at the Happiest Place on Earth that afternoon seemed to whole-heartedly approve.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't make the 'I own nothing' statement but since I fear Mickey's legal dream team could take my first born from me if they wanted to, let me shout it out now...I own nothing! And this is no reflection on their parks or anything Mouse owned!


End file.
